


Soft Mornings

by vonhrym



Category: Promare
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Quick oneshot, Soft Kisses, just ?? pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonhrym/pseuds/vonhrym
Summary: Lio wakes up in the morning, still getting used to waking up beside his beloved boyfriend Galo every morning. Though, above all, he knows one thing. And that’s that he loves him.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia
Kudos: 74





	Soft Mornings

Waking up beside him was something Lio still had to get used to. Galo was someone who’d snore, and sometimes he’d be sprawled out like a starfish, but above all? His hair a mess, his lips slightly parted and accompanied with a bit of dry drool, and the way the sun would shine on him... he was beautiful. Lio slowly brought himself closer as he felt his cheeks begin to heat up. Though his movements were hesitant, he found himself nestling and cozying himself in the comfort of his boyfriend’s chest. Galo’s arms were loosely draped around Lio’s slender body. Those arms... those arms so built.. those arms tainted with the scars of fires once fought.  
Lio delicately traced his fingers across his arm and smiled. He remembered the day he told Galo his feelings were more than platonic. The firefighter lifted him up, much as a groom would a bride, and spun him around as their laughter blessed the sky. A sound so beautiful and pure that the songbirds wished they could create such a melody. Lio’s hand trailed down to Galo’s, where he intertwined their sleepy hands together.  
Galo’s hands were massive compared to his. The taller would always be gentle holding his hand, like Lio was a precious porcelain doll he was afraid of shattering. A doll he would hold close to him for the rest of his life, locked away into the treasure chest of his beating heart. Though, Lio knew he could never shatter him. The blue haired boy was the human embodiment of happiness, and those emotions would always be shared with Lio. The smaller looked up upon hearing a slight groan. Once his eyes met the awaken giant’s, he felt like he was falling in love all over again. The corners of Galo’s lips slowly stretched into a tired smile as he pulled his boyfriend closer to his muscular chest.  
“Morning, my firebug... did you sleep good?” His voice was deep, raspy, and exhausted. Lio didn’t mind that, nor did he mind his morning breath. Even with the drool decorating the corners of his lips and that morning breath, Galo was perfect to him.  
“I did... did you?”  
“I did. But that’s cause you’re next to me.”  
Galo spoke before wrapping his arms around Lio’s waist and pulling him on top of his chest. Not a word was spoken for a solid minute. Just shy stares and silly giggles. Galo gently moved some of Lio’s fluffy hair behind his ear and mouthed ‘I love you’, in which the smaller blushed and hid his face in Galo’s chest. The blue haired boy laughed and pulled Lio a tad bit closer, nuzzling his nose against his own in a delightful eskimo kiss which pulled a soft giggle from Lio’s tired throat.  
“I love you too, Gal...” he responded. The two leaned in, pressing their lips together. They couldn’t help it but to smile. They pulled away, only to kiss again. And again. And, again! Galo moved his lips a bit so he could press repeated gentle kisses against both of Lio’s horribly flushed cheeks, across his jawline, only to reach his lips once more. This time, though, the kiss lasted longer. There was more meaning, more language behind it without a word having to be said. Though their smooshed noses, silly smiles and flushed cheeks, they kissed. Upon pulling away and staring each other with half lidded eyes, their expressions both shared the same thought. 

‘I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHH HI LMAO I haven’t ... seen Promare yet but I really want to. I love these two so much. 😭😭💖💘💖💘


End file.
